


Forever

by cinnamonapplesauce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonapplesauce/pseuds/cinnamonapplesauce
Summary: Kaito is an idiot. But Maki loves him anyways.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 20





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> (a re-upload from my other account, posted back in 2018. just transferring it to this account, slightly edited.)
> 
> inspired by the song Forever by Billy Raffoul 
> 
> enjoy!

An idiot.

  
That's what he was.

  
God, she couldn't believe she had even an inkling of a thought that he was anything but that.

  
Maki didn't cry. Ever. That's not who she was, but she could feel a light stream of angry tears seeping from her eyes as she paced home.

  
Four years. Four years she had dated the ditz, and his idiocy still surprised her. Maybe she was the dumb one after all. A complete imbecile.

  
“Maki-roll!” He called, chasing after her.

  
She clenched her fists at the sound of his voice, but stopped and turned towards him, letting him catch up. Silence was always her greatest weapon, and she wasn't about to give it up now, so that's all she gave him.

  
“I'm sorry,” He starts, taking a moment to catch his breath, after wasting his energy running after her.

  
Of course he was sorry. He always was. It was a continuous cycle that was starting to become predictable.

  
“I messed up again. I panicked,” Kaito admits, taking another step towards her.

  
“I know what you were expecting,” He carefully adds, looking at her. How could he not? He had spent the last four years constantly being around her, being _with_ her.

  
He then took another step towards her, and brought his hand to her face to wipe away the small stream of tears he had caused.

  
She wanted to jerk away from him, take all the steps back. Something. But she couldn't help but feel comfort in his touch.

  
That proved it; she was the buffoon, letting herself fall that bad for him. She loved him. Always would. 

  
“I never meant to mislead you,” Kaito continues, in a much softer voice. Intimate, even. She hated the way it made her heartbeat quicken.

  
He then let his hand fall back down by his side, and then to his pocket.

  
He was nervous. She could tell. When he was nervous, he always blinked more than usual, and moved his feet as if he couldn't stand still.

  
She knew exactly where this was going. He fooled her once, and she knew that not even he would fool her twice.

  
He clears his throat. This was the moment of a lifetime.

  
“You were right when you stormed out. I don't know a thing about love. I don't promise I'll be able to say or do the right things,” Kaito begins, giving her a terrified smile. “But I do know that we're good together. Four years, and I haven't regretted spending a second of it with you.”

  
Maki couldn't help but to let a smile form on her lips. No matter how many things he messed up, he wasn't bad at speeches.

  
And the he took his hand out of his pocket, a small black box with it.

  
“And I've been thinking,” He continues, lowering himself to one knee.

  
If her heart was thinking earlier, she couldn't put words to how fast it was beating now.

  
“I wouldn't mind doing this with you forever.” Kaito finishes, “Maki Harukawa, will you marry me?”

  
Instead of a normal response, she holds her hand out, and mumbles, “Just put the damn ring on.”

  
Kaito lets out the biggest grin in response, his hands shaking as he tries putting the ring on her finger, much to her amusement.

  
Not even she could keep a straight face in this situation.

  
She was typically standoffish, sure, but God, was she happy right now. And there was no point in hiding it.

  
She had agreed to forever, after all.

  
PDA wasn't her thing, either, but who was she to stop Kaito from kissing her right there on the sidewalk?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
